


Deviate

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [97]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Community: 10_prompts, Episode: s05e15 Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jodie, shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deviate

Jodie never deviates from her pattern. So when she does, it's a noteworthy occasion. "Today's Wednesday," Marilyn says. "You're never shopping on Wednesday."

Jodie shrugs. "Thought I'd change things up a bit."


End file.
